Blackout
by Thephoric
Summary: Natsu and Lucy drink together and end up in a vortex of bad decision making. Could they have wanted this all along? How will they possibly handle the consequences? Rated M for Lemons. This is a short but sweet fan fiction.
1. Refreshing

Cana sat at the bar smiling widely with Mira by her side. She snickered as she watched Lucy draped over the pink haired slayer as he carry her to the door. They watched Natsu stumble out of the guild hall door clearly and utterly intoxicated.

"Tonight was a good night" Cana, still with her grin, looked over to Mira who had an oh so innocent look about her face.

"They looked so happy together!" Mira's voice rang as she pictured all sorts of possible situations that Lucy and Natsu might get themselves into.

"Maybe the time is right for them..." Cana said soberly looking into the window at the full moon.

Outside Natsu and Lucy were now walking side by side swaying and laughing together. They were fond of each other and best friends.

Then again Lucy does secretly adore Natsu and loves everything about him. Even obnoxious things that he does, that seem to bother her even a little bit, she can tolerate. His simple but strong nature and feel for doing what's right makes him so attractive to her. It was a pure love even though she was unsure herself how exactly she felt. She had never experienced love before but her feelings were growing stronger as she spent more time together with him.

Natsu on the other hand favors Lucy's company more than others and feels very close to his best friend. He still hangs out with Happy the most but there was an unspoken attraction to Lucy that he has never understood.

It's not something he had ever felt towards anyone else and there was no way to describe it. Nothing to compare it to. He did know that there was such a thing as "love" but he wasn't sure he had ever felt it before.

Oblivious to his own feelings that might exist he quietly goes on with his friendship. He would rather not dwell on these feelings. After all he and Lucy have a special friendship that no one else can understand.

**This** is however the first time they had been drinking together. When Lucy becomes intoxicated she ceases to think. Because of this her feelings begin to show through even to Natsu who is absolutely clueless. Natsu while drunk wants to have lots of fun. He becomes super playful and slightly more touchy than normal.

This is a dangerous combination of two inebriated young hearts who innocently wish to spend time together...

"Hey Natsu you hungry?" Lucy spoke slowly but sweetly in Natsu's direction.

He grinned and span around to face her, "Yeah I am so famished you got any ideas?".

Her face turned more pink as she stared shyly into his eyes. "All the places are closed but I know I have food at my house! I can make you something...If you want" She felt so vulnerable as if she would shatter if Natsu gave the wrong answer.

Natsu's expression was so excited, "That sounds awesome! Let's go!".

Lucy smiled softly as he grabbed her hand. It felt almost like a dream. Waves of happiness washed over her body and she felt truly blessed to have Natsu around. She wanted to cry out in joy when he said yes to her proposal.

Natsu looked back and saw a wonderful expression on Lucy's face. Warmth hit the pit of his stomach. He felt almost like he was on a high that he never wanted to come down from. There was no thinking for either of them tonight. Just fun, enjoyment, and impulsive behavior.

They ran to Lucy's apartment nearly falling over each other on the way there. Lucy almost falling into the river outside her charming abode. Natsu held her firm and helped her up the stairs. She let him in and he walked over to the bed first and plopped down face first.

"Ah Luce, your bed is so comfy." His spoke, his face still pink from drinking so much at the guild.

Lucy laughed and he joined in, "Natsu don't fall asleep now. I'm gonna go make us some food 'kay?"

She smiled and happily walked off to the kitchen.

Natsu looked around and finally got up. He felt uncomfortable with the quietness of the room. He missed his blonde companion and wanted more company from her. He sat down at the table in the middle of the room. His patience was thin and the alcohol was not helping.

"Lucy! I'm bored!" Natsu whined as he sat still at the table.

"Coming." Lucy slurred slightly trying to speak as she normally would.

She walked out with two plates. It was just a simple meal since she couldn't make much in her state. Left over grilled fish and freshly made rice courtesy of Lucy. Natsu's plate had extra rice Lucy wanting to show her affections.

Natsu ate everything so fast but became thirsty and looked to Lucy to alleviate his sudden dilemma. Lucy was also parched and pulled some juice out of the fridge. She poured them each a glass.

When Lucy turned to leave the table shook slightly knocking juice everywhere. It was on her clothes and in her hair. Natsu was soaked in juice and it was going through his clothes.

Lucy teared up; she had messed up her opportunity to impress Natsu with her hosting skills.

"Don't worry Natsu I will help you I will clean you up I'm so sorry. Please don't be mad at me." Lucy was tearing grabbing a napkin off the table.

Lucy knelt down and pat Natsu's clothes. He felt sticky and cold. He absolutely hated this feeling. His body began to scream for a shower.

"Lucy I think I wanna shower. That sounds a lot better than this. I feel a little gross" Natsu said as he looked to the bathroom and stood up.

"So..I didn't do a good job..." Lucy became visibly upset and began to cry into the juice soaked napkin.

This didn't sit well with Natsu he wanted to have fun. His playful side suddenly had what he thought was a super fun idea.

"Why don't you come and join me Lucy. Were both gross now; we can scrub each others backs!" His smile was so inviting and innocent.

Lucy nodded and smiled the tears subsiding. Neither one of them even thought about the implications of bathing together. In such close proximity.


	2. Drowning

Second part yay :3 This is my first fan fiction so please go easy on me. I hope you really like it though please only read if you are old enough ;).

* * *

><p>Natsu and Lucy were completely wasted and doused in juice after eating dinner. That's about when they both really needed to shower. Natsu's playful drunk nature and drunk Lucy's feelings for Natsu flowing to the surface landed them into a 'situation'.<p>

Natsu entered the bathroom and Lucy shyly followed. He began to strip without a care in the world. Lucy covered her eyes and turned around.

"N-Natsu..." Lucy nervously bit her lip thinking about what was going on behind her.

"What's wrong Lucy? I have already seen you naked a bunch of times! No reason to be embarrassed were team mates!" Natsu grinned wide with his matter of fact problem solved attitude.

Thing is she had never seen **him** naked. The thought alone made her so embarrassed. Even if she couldn't think straight it was still something that shocked her.

"How about I go in first and get the water ready? That make you feel better?" Natsu walked into the shower and turned it on.

The water slowly warmed up and Natsu relished every second of it. It relaxed his muscles. He stretched out and took a look around. There were soaps, shampoo and conditioner all along the walls of the tub. Some bubble bath bottles and a loofah hanging on a rack against the wall. He heard Lucy move the curtains and come in from behind.

"Ah there you are Luce," He smiled and turned towards her with a shampoo bottle in tow "Let me wash your hair first OK?"

Her heart was pacing faster as the water commenced trickling down her body. Lucy's face was bright red nodding slowly. Natsu put a half a handful of shampoo onto his hand and she turned around. He couldn't wait to make bubbles and play around in the shower.

He slathered the shampoo onto her hair and ran his fingers through it. He massaged her scalp in a relaxing motion. She sighed in happiness. He moved a little closer and looked around her shoulder to her face. He enjoyed seeing her happy. He felt an indescribable warmth in the pit on his stomach when he saw her relaxed face in a state of bliss.

"This nice?" Natsu spoke quietly close to her ear.

Lucy felt her heart skip a beat but nodded slowly. Her heart was pounding away. She could barely believe what was happening in her own home. She wanted more. It was Natsu's turn now. They both switched places and she rinsed her hair thoroughly still feeling his finger's lingering touch.

"I'm gonna do you now Natsu." Lucy spoke softly catching her breath.

He smiled turned around and got ready. Lucy held the bottle over his head and squirted a decent amount onto his scalp. It was chilly making him cringe. Lucy giggled and slid her fingers into his locks of hair. She massaged his scalp gently almost afraid of hurting him. While she played with the suds in Natsu's hair his heart started to beat faster. He couldn't explain why this simple contact was making his chest pound. Lucy leaned forward to get the front of his head. Her breasts lightly rested into Natsu's back. His face became hot and his vision slightly blurred. Perhaps an effect from the alcohol.

"Lucy...that feels nice." Natsu nearly moaned.

"O-Oh..." Lucy's heart fluttered his words making her insides feel twisted.

The heat in the room was increasing and both parties involved felt their breath quicken. Natsu and Lucy switched places again allowing Natsu time to rinse off.

"Wash my back now Natsu! Please!" Lucy was so happy. She sounded as excited and fragile as when asking to make Natsu dinner earlier that night.

Natsu already lathered up some soap and was ready to go right away. His fingers slid across her wet back. They trailed up to her neck. He moved down her shoulders and her arms scrubbing lightly. He was really enjoying the feeling of sliding against her slick skin. After he was done with her back she turned around suddenly.

"Can you...do my front too?" Lucy's face was very red the alcohol making her crave more contact.

"If you want me to. I'll help you with whatever I can." Natsu had a soft smile plastered on his face.

Suddenly the thought of sliding his fingers across her chest excited him. Her body was so wet it was fun to wash but did she want him to touch her **there**? His playful ideas were leaving him and these new ones were taking root. Very sensual almost sexual wants started to cloud his mind.


	3. Elated

The alcohol had gone to their heads. Natsu and Lucy were in a significant predicament. They both wanted this deep down inside but how far would this go now?

Natsu grabbed more soap before his thoughts interrupted him again. He lathered his hands and placed them against her belly. Compared to his warm fingers she felt cool to the touch.

Lucy let out a giggle the bubbles tickling her sides. Natsu seemed amused at this and scrubbed her sides making her laugh to tears.

"S-Stop Natsu!" Lucy laughed out and lightly slapped his arms.

"Aww you're no fun Luce." Natsu chuckled moving his hands to right below her neck.

Lucy frowned as Natsu went around her breasts. She had hoped he would touch her there. She desperately wanted it. Natsu wasn't entirely sure if he should. Touching her there always made her uncomfortable.

He felt her hands rest on his forearms. She slid down to his fingers which were now right above the middle of her chest.

"Natsu you missed a spot." Lucy's voice was filled with longing.

His eyes lingered down from her face to her large voluptuous breasts. Her hands slid his fingers down so he was cupping them both. Lucy let out a large gasp as he brushed over her nipples lightly.

Nastu's body could barely take it. Lucy was now visibly aroused by this...so was he. The feeling of his hands sliding across her hardened nipples made him want more.

Lucy started to moan softly as he played with her. Natsu's breathing became erratic he moved Lucy against the shower wall and pressed her lightly against it.

"Natsu..?" Lucy's eyes were filled with lust.

"I've never...felt this...way before...I can't..." He had to take deep breaths to keep his body stable.

He felt her fingers glide up his body. Lucy wrapped her arms around Natsu's neck. He stared deep into her chocolate eyes almost getting lost. He then knew what it is he wanted-**needed**.

Natsu was shaking as he leaned in and crashed his lips against her. Her taste, her smell, and the feeling when he touched her skin. He was intoxicated by her. He turned off the shower and picked her up. Careful not to slip or trip on something he carried her to the bed. They were still soaked.

He laid her down and climbed on top of her. Lucy's breathing was unstable as well and he could see her chest shaking from her heart thrashing from within. He kissed her again but more passionately this time. His tongue tasted her lips and she opened her mouth giving him entrance. Natsu dominated her mouth instantly. There was no battle to be fought. He had control and tasted every bit of her. They broke for air.

Lucy looked up into his eyes pleading for more. More before the night is over. Before she wakes up from this dream. Natsu smirked down at her yearning body. He kissed down her neck and went directly to her beautiful bosom. He kissed and nipped at her breasts until she started to moan.

"Natsu!" Lucy moaned his name loudly.

It was starting to break him. He wanted to feel relief for his ache that he felt because of her. Natsu positioned himself in front of her entrance and leaned forward so he was directly facing her.

"Wait..." The blonde spoke, "I want to give you attention too."

Natsu didn't protest. Her hands slid down to his aching hard on. She wrapped her fingers around him gliding over his every inch. Natsu was moaning softly into her ear. He was so close to her entrance and moved so he could feel how wet she was. The liquid was all over his length. She teased him until he couldn't take it anymore.

"Lucy...I need you. I can't hold back anymore." Natsu spoke into her ear.

Lucy smiled and rubbed her face gently against his.

"OK I'm ready."

Natsu pushed all the way inside of her. The sensation rocked his body. Waves of pleasure shot up through him. He had never experienced this kind of euphoria before. He felt a tear on the right side of his face.

"Lucy? You ok?" Natsu said with worry.

"I will be fine...just give me a little bit." Lucy sounded shaken and uncomfortable.

Natsu smiled softly and kissed the side of her cheek not wanting to move just yet. When Lucy was ready she attempted to push him even deeper. He moved all the way out and back in as deep as he could. Lucy threw her head back and moaned. He picked up a rhythmic pace but stayed physically close to her. They were intimately tied together. After all of the foreplay Natsu was getting close to his climax and fast. Lucy's fists were clenched onto the sheets. She could feel how close he was getting. It was bringing her so close to getting an orgasm. He was thrusting in as deep as he could feeling his climax come closer when he felt Lucy clench up around him. Her orgasm sent him over the edge instantly climaxing inside her. They both hit their peaks together increasing the pleasure.

They moaned each others names loudly:

"Natsu!"

"Lucy!"

Lucy's body quivered her legs wrapping around him lightly as they both came together.  
>Natsu's mind went blank the bliss taking over his whole being.<p>

He slowly removed himself and laid next to her. Lucy was quietly sobbing and shaking her head.

Natsu's heart sunk into his stomach.

"Lucy whats wrong?" His voice agonized at the idea of her not wanting this.

"I'm so happy..." Lucy trying to speak through her tears, "I love you Natsu." these simple yet beautiful words broke free from her trembling lips.

Lucy's emotional state rubbed off a little bit. Natsu's eyes were stinging as he fought the tears, "I love you too Lucy."


	4. Disorientation

Author's note: As you know from last chapter Natsu and Lucy did some things under the influence of alcohol. I will have it known that regardless of the situation sexual contact is not considered consensual while intoxicated. Even if both parties are intoxicated it is still considered a form of sexual harassment or even rape. Not to rain on anyone's parade but I still want that to be clear.

In this case let's just say both really wanted it regardless of alcohol.

* * *

><p>The light shone in through the window onto the eyes of Natsu Dragneel. He sat up with his hands on his head.<p>

"Oh man..." He groaned, "What did I do last night?"

As he looked around he realized that he was...home? How did he get home and dressed? His hair was wet did he shower?

"How much did I drink? I'm never drinking again." He spoke aloud to himself as he lay back down.

Happy chimed in flying through the doorway of their home "Natsu! You awake yet? We're supposed to do a job with Lucy!"

"Give me a minute little buddy. I have a pretty big headache." Natsu stayed still with an arm over his eyes.

Happy pouted and sat down on the floor waiting for Natsu.

"We don't want to leave her waiting." Happy was getting impatient.

"Yeah I get the hint I will talk to Wendy before we go." Natsu sounded more somber than normal.

He did indeed get up and get dressed in clean clothes. As he did he caught a whiff of something. The smell of something very familiar lingered on his skin. It was so faint like it had almost been washed completely away. Natsu's nose picked it up but he still couldn't really name the source. He eventually shrugged it off.

Happy flew off to the guild hall while Natsu thought to himself for a while during the walk. He wished he could remember what happened last night.

Lucy also woke up with an agonizing headache. Everything that happened last night seemed to be a blur. At least the parts that she could remember. Most of it was blacked out. She remembered Natsu walking her back to her apartment. Then she said good bye to him and took a shower. Sleep followed soon after. That's it though she felt like there was something missing. Her body was sore she didn't know out why.

Almost as if their bodies remember. Even though their minds are blank.

Natsu approached the guild hall and saw Lucy standing there waiting for him with a beautiful smile.

"Hey Lucy!" He forgot why he was so concerned.

As he grew closer something stopped him. The smells began to overwhelm him. The familiar scent on his skin smelled like Lucy's hair.

Lucy didn't smell at all like herself. She wasn't even Lucy according to his nose. It made him uncomfortable.

"Luce, you get a new shampoo or something?" Natsu wanted some excuse for this feeling he could not shake.

"What? No, why do you ask?" Lucy responded shakily unsure as to where this was going.

"You smell...different. I can't quite place it." Natsu came in a little closer and smelled a little more.

He can't place it at all. Although doesn't know why he feels this strong about it. It's almost as it this smell is her new scent. Lucy's scent and another scent mixed together to form a new one. It's almost impossible to differentiate the two now.

"OK you are seriously creeping me out." Lucy backed up slowly.

"Sorry, sorry. I won't do it again." He grinned widely.

Natsu was deep in thought about the smells. He had never experienced someone's scent changing like that so drastically. As they walked to the train station Natsu tried harder to hone in on the mystery scent that was a part of Lucy. Something must have happened last night and he wasn't there. That's what he thought anyway.

"Lucy do you remember what happened last night?" Natsu said with almost a childish curiosity.

"No, I was hoping you would have an idea." Lucy smiled at him and laughed a little.

"Nope I don't have a clue. I just went home and showered. I think I dropped you off first. It's all I can remember though" He came to terms with his broken memories.

"Yeah..that sounds about right that's what I remember too." Lucy was deep in thought also trying to remember the night.

Lucy seemed to be satisfied with this. Obviously nothing else had happened otherwise they both would remember it. Natsu was not he had this bad feeling that kept creeping up on him. He turned to happy with a strange look.

"Hey Happy." Natsu whispered so the blonde wouldn't hear, "You think Lucy smells different?"

Happy looked over to the now curious blonde.

"Nope. Why is there a problem?" Happy looked a bit concerned now.

"No, no problem at all. Don't worry about it." Natsu's countenance changed back to the usual, carefree.

They finally sat down on the train. Natsu was sitting next to Lucy. He usually would rest on her lap while on the train rides after all. Her smell caused him to feel uneasy again. His heart was racing; he didn't know why. What was happening to him? Eventually he got up and sat across from her instead.

"You got a problem, Natsu?" Lucy spoke slightly annoyed.

"No I just wanted to sit over here by Happy!" He said cheerfully.

Happy laughed and moved onto Lucy's lap to which Natsu took offense. The train moved and Natsu fell to the seat. He no longer moved, he only wished he could lay on Lucy's lap. He missed her even if he couldn't stand the smell. It's not that it was a bad smell it just reminded him of something. Something close to him. It made his stomach churn. He **liked **this new smell. It made him feel strange when he took in a whiff of her. His body was reacting to this new odor. He knew something else was going on.

Natsu didn't know how to place this new sensation. It made his stomach feel like he had not as bad motion sickness. Kind of like when he sees Lucy truly happy and he gets that burning sensation deep inside. Like a mix of the two. How can he keep going on missions with her?

After the train ride to Onibus Town they were walking to their client. There were a lot of jobs in Onibus now so it was somewhere they went often.

"Doesn't it feel nostalgic Natsu?" Lucy's smile made him anxious.

"Y-Yeah, It sure does." He answered trying to sound as normal as possible.

It looked like she was floating without a care. Natsu was planted to the ground. His heart rate never settled; thoughts about Lucy were flooding his mind. She looked so damn good right now. Her new smell was driving him nuts.

Natsu was standing a few feet from Lucy now. It was all he could do to quell his urges. He had almost completely forgotten about Happy who was still floating nearby. Happy noticed how Natsu changed.

Natsu was too quiet for Lucy. She was used to his loud outbursts. She turned her head back to make sure he was OK. His eyes immediately looked away nervously.

"Natsu? It's not like you to be so quiet." She spoke slowly.

Her concern for him was evident. He needed to diffuse the situation, he cleared his throat and his face went pink.

"I have a hangover." He spoke plainly

He did forget to see Wendy today. Lucy smiled warmly she didn't know that he felt so terrible today. It made her at ease knowing that even Natsu had a weakness. She didn't know that it wasn't the hangover. It was her; all of her was affecting him. Natsu never knew this kind of feeling before. It's like he remembered her touch but was fighting within himself to forget.

"Don't worry about it then this should be easy. As long as we don't bust up the town it'll be a major haul." Lucy spoke happily with a grin.

'Just leave it to me!' She thought to herself. Today she would be the hero. Happy flew over to Lucy and perched on her shoulder. Natsu trailed behind pretending not to look. It was as if he was lying in wait to save her from anything that came her way. He glared intently at everyone who even looked at Lucy. He didn't like this dark feeling. It was as if she was his secret desire.

Natsu wondered if Lucy felt this too.

Lucy did feel his eyes piercing through her body. She was almost afraid to look. Her heart would not stop almost as if it were moving all around her chest. Goosebumps were forming on her skin but strangely she felt safe. He was smothering her in a blanket of protection.

They finally approached the home of Mr. and Mrs. Hadden. They needed a group of bandits taken care of and the prize was very generous. The couple was pretty well off but the bandits were interfering with their family business. Even though they noticed Natsu's evil focused eyes they never said a thing.

Natsu barely used any energy during the fight with the bandits. He didn't want to. His energy was focused only on one person. Lucy was able to take out pretty much all of them herself.

After they got paid the awkwardness between Lucy and Natsu continued. There was a tension that neither of them was enjoying.

Lucy wanted to talk to Natsu about how she was feeling today. It was refreshing at first but now she wasn't sure if he wanted to talk to her. He was acting strange. The air was thick between the two as if the balance may tip at any moment. They didn't know why this was happening but their bodies felt a deep connection despite their minds being barren.

Would they remember the ecstasy they shared?


	5. Aversion

Later that night Natsu and Lucy returned to the guild hall after an exhausting mission.

"Thanks Natsu. You didn't actually destroy anything today. I can pay my rent for a few months with this!" Lucy smiled and held a small sack presumably filled with jewel.

He didn't speak. All day he stood a few feet from her. It was agonizing for both of them. He wouldn't say much only stare blankly and wrestle with his own thoughts. Even though his voice sounded like normal Natsu for the most part his body language was very clear. He was avoiding her.

Lucy wanted to break the ice and fix whatever the problem was. Every time she tried he either responded with one word or avoided her completely. Finally he spoke:

"Look Lucy, I'm just not feeling well." Natsu's eyes looked half opened almost sleepy.

He obviously wasn't himself.

"Oh I see. I'm sorry to hear that. If you need me to I will help you with whatever I can...OK?" Lucy spoke sweetly.

Natsu held his head everything felt jumbled all of a sudden. He gave her a broken smile and wandered to the other end of the guild hall. It was Deja vu. Where had he heard that before? A memory flashed by his eyes. He could hear himself speaking but everything else was black. Water was running in the background.

'If you want me to. I'll help you with whatever I can.'

Followed by Lucy's giggles.

It played over and over again. Her smell from across the hall making his stomach churn once again. What did all this mean? Happy stood on the table above Natsu's head his face frowning. Something was up and he knew it. Natsu never acted like this before except on certain occasions. Either he was sick or really depressed.

"Natsu?" Happy shakily spoke to his pink haired friend.

"Yes Happy?" He sounded upset or down about something.

"You wanna get something to eat?" Happy's smile slowly returned as he asked.

Natsu wasn't feeling hungry. He didn't want to eat. His stomach felt like he had motion sickness. This was not from a train it was from riding the wave of his emotions. His body burned from looking at her. Staring at her from across the room. He couldn't stop it was like a drug.

"No. I'm not hungry." Natsu spoke very plainly.

His only emotion seemed to be depressed. Happy cared a lot for Natsu he wanted to help if only a little.

"But you haven't eaten all day. Are you sick?" Happy's face returned to its worried state.

"Nah buddy. Don't worry about me." He spoke to Happy but his eyes were somewhere else.

"I'm gonna go get some fish I will be back!" Happy ran off.

Lucy was talking to Mira at the bar.

"So how are things with you and Natsu? He seems to be acting a bit off today." Mira was looking over at the pink hair slayer.

"Ever since last night he's been acting really weird. I think maybe he doesn't like me" Lucy wore a sorrowful expression, "I thought maybe we were getting closer but I can see now that I was wrong. He's avoided me all day."

She knew he was looking at her. Her desire was to go to him and close this distance he was putting between them.

"I don't know Lucy. I would wait and see if he gets over his problem. Maybe he has a cold or something?" Mira's gentle smile could warm anyone's heart.

Mira could see that things had not gone as well as she hoped. Though last night everything seemed great. Perhaps something happened last night after all.

"We **are** just best friends..." Lucy spoke quietly staring at the counter almost like she was about to break.

She felt a warm hand on her back and turned her head. She hoped it was Natsu. It was Loke, he had sensed her breaking heart and came to the rescue. Not that Lucy knew that. His intentions were pure for the most part. As soon as he came in he sensed the 'temperature' in the room.

Loke felt Natsu's eyes bore into him.

Natsu glared intensely at the spirit as Loke's arms comforted Lucy. His heart was beating rapidly. Loke's eyes met the dragon slayers. Natsu's thoughts were pacing back and forth across his mind. 'Don't you dare touch her.' Over and over. 'I'll kill you.' Like a drum. Until he was just going to explode with rage.

Then he remembered where he was. No one noticed his scary face except Loke. He calmed down and his thoughts changed to a different tune.

Worried, over all of these things. Why was he feeling so protective over her? She wasn't his.

"Loke what are you doing here?" Lucy's head was now against his chest, "I didn't call you."

"I just missed you princess! I can come see my guild mates too can't I?" Loke started to stroke her hair.

"Hey quit it!" Her voice was angry but still quite shaken.

He couldn't stand anymore. Natsu picked himself up and walked away. 'I need fresh air. I gotta clear my head.' he thought to himself.

He walked home slowly taking in the air. Thankful to be away from that odor and that feeling.

"What's wrong Lucy? You can tell me anything I'm all ears." His voice was smooth.

Her eyes glanced over to an empty table across the hall. He was gone. Natsu disappeared and didn't say a word to her. All day he avoided her. Usually around this time he would at least say goodnight to her. Her eyes stung a little bit tears welling up from inside. She breathed in and felt Loke's comfort. It was almost as if he knew she was about to break.

"I'm gonna go home Mira, ok?" Lucy was fighting her tears.

"Uhm, alright dear. Be careful ok?" Mira waved at them as they left.

Once clear from the hall her tears fell. Loke was still there his arm around her shoulders.

"You know you deserve better than that." His warm voice comforted her.

"Loke...I don't know whats wrong with me. All day I felt like my heart was just in my throat. I was so nervous. But he wanted nothing to do with me! It hurt so bad." Lucy sobbed loudly through her words.

"Why don't you forget everything about him. He's just selfish and doesn't deserve you." His tone was so firm and serious.

"I should forget all about Natsu...?" Her eyes were covered by her arm.

"Yeah. If you want I can help you forget. I don't mean that in an unprofessional way of course. I will spend time with you and protect you. You don't need him anymore I will be here for you." Loke was genuine he really cared and loved her from the bottom of his heart.

He wanted to save her from this terrible fate. Natsu was not mature enough to handle this situation.

"I don't think I want to forget about Natsu...but for now maybe...maybe you are right." Lucy took a deep breath and let the final tears fall.

Loke sighed relief.

"How about we go on a date tomorrow? I will indulge you. We can go anywhere or do anything you want." He grinned knowing he was getting exactly what he wanted.

"It's not a date! But I will go. It sounds nice for a change." Lucy could breathe easy now.

Loke walked Lucy to her house and disappeared when she went inside.

She laid down and relaxed. Staring at the ceiling...slipping into unconsciousness...dreaming away...

His hot breath was tickling her neck. She felt a wet sensation all over her face...everything was black. 'I love you too Lucy.'

...Lucy shot up violently. Her head was spinning. She could feel the words banging around in her skull. It was actually painful as it played constantly.

"When has Natsu ever said that to me?" She spoke aloud.

She could barely breathe. The thought of him saying those words put her body into a frenzy. Her pulse, body temperature, everything was rising. This is just too crazy. He never said that and he never would. She laid down again reassuring herself...falling into a peaceful slumber.

Natsu on the other hand couldn't sleep.

"Leave me alone Lucy...please." Natsu has his eyes painfully closed as he toss in bed.

Her smell was still faintly on him. What did it mean? Why was he reacting so violently to this?

The room began to spin he could hear his erratic breathing. What happened that night? He struggled to remember any bits or pieces from the time between bringing her home and going home himself. Scents can bring up even dormant memories from within people. Even things they want to forget.

His memories were all dark. Some bits of dialogue started to surface but nothing that significant. Over time it was clear that something else happened that he can't remember. Usually this wouldn't be a problem. It was the way she smelled today that drove him past his limits.

It made him sick with fear. Although he couldn't tell what was going on with her mixed scent it's obvious he was involved.

"Dammit..." He breathed heavily trying to make sense of it all, "I can't see you anymore..."

Happy came home and interrupted Natsu's thoughts. Happy ignored him snuggled up in bed obviously tired. Although he was worried he tried to avoid Natsu tonight. He was acting all too weird

Natsu didn't want to lose control of himself. It was eating away at his very being.

He lay still until his mind went dark. Finally passing out right before the sun came up.


	6. Enlightenment

Everyday was the same for Happy. Each morning he woke up and shook Natsu awake. Natsu had bags under his eyes now.

"Natsu..." Happy's voice was uneasy, "You coming to the guild today?"

It was the same every morn. Natsu sighed and looked out the window. After a long pause he answered:

"Not today Happy. I'm still not feeling myself today." Natsu spoke sluggishly.

"Oh OK Natsu, I will see you later." Happy said sadly and flew off to the guild.

Natsu loved the guild. They were his family. He had to be seriously sick if it was keeping him away now.

It had been a week. No one but Happy had seen Natsu in a whole seven days.

Lucy and Loke were hanging out a lot recently trying to fill that void. They went on dates every afternoon and seemed to be getting closer every day. Lucy's mind just wasn't in the mindset Loke wanted.

Lucy woke up from a nightmare. The same terror that she had every night. Drenched in sweat with tears streaming down her face. It wouldn't stop not until she could forget all about it. Loke was already there. He wanted to be her pillar to hold her up and save her.

"...That same nightmare again?" Loke held her close.

She only nodded; Lucy was lost for words.

Every night Lucy's feelings for Natsu were becoming more and more clear to her. She just wanted to see him and talk to him again.

In her dreams she was confessing her feelings to Natsu and he would deny her. It was painful and played over and over again. He never felt the same as she did. Thats what she felt deep inside and it was tearing her apart.

Loke was trying hard to extinguish these thoughts of the dragon slayer within her. He loved spending this time together with Lucy and it made him feel closer to her. he wished she would confess to him instead. Even though Lucy would not admit it to herself she always liked Loke. But it wasn't the same. It would never be the same as her feelings for Natsu. She loved him so badly it was starting to hurt.

"Loke...I should talk to Natsu." Her body was quivering still recovering from her emotional distress.

"I don't know..." Loke was visibly upset,"I don't want you getting hurt."

He hit a soft spot in her heart but she couldn't fight her feelings anymore.

"He's all I think about." She froze her stomach was all tangled together into a knot,"I love him, Loke."

Loke gave her the best fake smile he could muster. He took a deep breath and held her hand. He wanted to take her and hold her. Tell her its wrong and she should love him instead.

"To the guild then?" His heart ached.

Natsu knew that Lucy and Loke were spending all of their time together. When Happy came home at night he gossiped all about how Lucy and Loke were getting so close. He put on a front for his furry best buddy. Every time he pictured Loke touching Lucy he wanted to bust the whole house up. He was angry that she let him be so close to her. It gave him more of a reason to never come back. She didn't need him. If he stayed away long enough this problem might just go away.

Back at his house he stared at all of his belongings of the missions they did together. Lucy was all he could think about. It hurt that he was distancing himself from her. But he didn't want to go back and experience her scent all over again. The week alone made him slowly come to terms with most of his feelings.

After all of the sensations. The way he thought about her. It had to be something more than just friendship. It was so strong it was killing him. He wasn't eating at all he'd just pace around or lay on the ground all day.

He loved her. He knew that now. So he resigned to stay away to not pursue the night he had forgotten. He wish now he never understood the meaning of fear.

Happy was at the guild talking to Wendy and Carla.

"You don't look so good." Wendy pat Happy on the head, "You want me to use my healing magic on you?"

"It's not me it's Natsu! I can tell somethings wrong but he wont tell me..." Happy seemed distressed.

"Has he been showing any symptoms of being sick?" Carla spoke with dignity.

"He hasn't eaten in a week. I'm scared I know he is lying about eating." His eyes watered up and tears went everywhere.

Lucy overheard Happy's cries and felt desperate all of a sudden. Her eyes were an open gateway to her thoughts. Loke read her like an open book.

"Look at the lengths he's going through to avoid you. Why would you subject yourself to him?" Loke sounded annoyed.

"He's in pain. Something isn't right Loke. I have to go." Lucy said sadly holding her chest.

It was pounding with only the thought of him. She picked up a basket of food and bolted to the door. Loke shook his head and left her. Happy saw Lucy run off but stayed put hopeful that maybe someone else could help **him**.

Natsu was walking around thinking about when to go back. He couldn't stay away forever. People were probably already getting suspicious even worried.

He smelled something familiar...it revived a bitter sweet feeling that made him sick. He was doubled over with his hand over his mouth and nose. His insides twisted up and his heart started to race. It was Lucy's mixed scent. He realized instantly who the mystery scent belonged to. It was stronger then before. All of his uncomfortable feelings around her made sense.

Lucy was panting hard in front of Natsu's door. She knocked a bunch of times until she finally heard him stir. He opened the door slowly his eyes looked terrified.

"Lucy..." His voice was trembling.

She had never seen him this way before. He looked like he was about to run away; His breathing seemed panicked.

"Whats wrong Natsu? I brought you food." She spoke slowly as to not alarm him.

Her smile calmed him. She smelled faintly of Loke. It made him angry but he tried his best to put on a face.

"I don't need food Lucy I'm ok." Natsu started to sound like his old self again.

This pissed her off. The door swung open and closed behind her. She picked up the table that was knocked over on the floor and placed the basket onto it. Natsu backed up from her his head was foggy.

"Stop acting like a moron! I will force feed you if I have to." Her voice raised and her eyes pierced into him.

Natsu took a deep breath her odor now taking over him. He was sure about his earlier discovery now. Mind desperately racing going through all of the possibilities of how this might have happened. He grabbed a piece of bread and took a bite despite protests from his stomach. Anything to distract him from this situation.

"You...smell weird again Luce." Natsu's eyes were no longer visible, "I don't think..I can be near you anymore."

"My smell? Is this really what is going on? I smell bad?" Her face started to burn with resentment and humiliation.

Her hands were against the table she held herself up and tears were falling against the wood. All she wanted to do was confess how she really felt. But he couldn't even stand to be near her anymore. Lucy didn't dare say it now after that.

He had originally inhaled a sweet scent that was a mix between Lucy and someone else. Although he couldn't pin point it at first it was becoming clear. The uneasy feeling he had in his gut only became worse. Lucy was speechless not really sure what he meant. His heart was racing he didn't know what it meant or if he should really tell her.

He wanted to just tell her what was going on. He didn't want to lie but he also didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"No. I don't mind the smell. You smell like..." He paused for a moment, " I don't know. I was hoping it would go away but it hasn't it only got stronger." He sounded serious and his face was in agony; he hated himself right now.

She was silent. The tension in the room started to diminish. Natsu raised his head up and smiled at her.

"I guess its just Loke. That guy must stink." He laughed a little trying to hide the lie.

He wanted to avoid this conversation if he could. It couldn't go well right now. Lucy let her guard down. Maybe he was just jealous? That couldn't be right though could it?

"You really scared me Natsu I thought there was something wrong with me." Her expression lightened and her pulse went back down to normal, "I really missed you OK? I heard you weren't eating properly and I had to come make sure you were alright."

"I will come back to the guild hall soon. It's not your fault I promise just a bit of a cold!" He smiled and lied again to her face.

He ushered her out of the house as fast as possible. The disarming smile was the last thing she saw when he closed to door.

"I will be waiting for you when you get back Natsu!" Lucy called out as she walked away.

When she was a safe distance away he sighed and fell down to the ground in front of the door. He could feel his heart palpitate.

"Lucy...What did I do to you?" His expression was pained, "You smell...like..."

**Me.**

Lucy felt a little better but still sorrowful somehow. She wanted to see Natsu again soon. All she could do is reflect on her feelings and this week.

'I hope he decides to come back. I like Loke but I don't think I can do this any longer. I love Natsu and I just want to tell him how I feel. This is just getting more complicated...'

Little did she know something was growing inside of her and it wasn't the desire to see Natsu.


	7. Torrent

Back at the guild:

"Luce!" Happy flew into her chest.

"Oh, hey Happy." Lucy looked so inviting even her smile was glowing.

"You're the best Lucy for going to check on Natsu. He's so scary recently." Happy was weeping into her ample bosom.

"I think he will be OK now. Don't cry happy." She pet happy lightly for comfort.

He calmed down and flew away to see Carla again. They both talked and Happy waved out a fish trying to share it with her.

Lucy felt uneasy but had faith that Natsu would come back...

Natsu still hasn't shown up at the guild hall. Lucy sat there everyday waiting for him to come back. Wondering if he was going to return. Another week spent without him. She was starting to lose her appetite and energy all together.

Loke kept her company but he started to get impatient waiting. Loke knew that Lucy's heart belonged to Natsu and he didn't want to see her like this. At least Natsu was still alive and well. Happy said he was even eating a little bit. But why hasn't he come to the guild hall?

Loke noticed Lucy stopped eating too and she didn't have as much energy lately. He needed to do something to fix this.

"Lucy I noticed you didn't eat lunch today." Loke confronted her; his voice sounded concerned.

"I just don't feel like eating." It was like her happiness was sucked away.

"This is really over a guy?" He started to get impatient, "Why can't you just forget about him. I thought you were stronger then this."

Lucy laughed lightly. She felt so weak right now.

"I don't know. I think I'm gonna try to see him again." Her voice spoke she was weak and shaky.

"It seems to me that he wants to be alone. Just let him be by himself." Loke was done talking about this.

"I'm gonna tell him. I don't think I can stand it anymore. It hurts so bad...I just can't take it anymore." Lucy's eyes burned with resolve as she got up from her chair carefully.

Loke stood up and embraced her lightly.

"I guess...I cant tell you no." Loke kissed her forehead,"Be safe princess."

He faded from the room and she gathered all her strength to strut to the door. It was raining outside but she was already determined to go through with it.

She ran as fast as she could the rain bouncing off her skin giving her goosebumps. Lucy approached Natsu's house carefully. She felt nervous; it all was building to this point. He needed to know before she lost him forever.

Natsu smelled her from far away. He prepared himself to confront her. Even though he could only guess what happened...her body was marked by him. He was protective over her. He owned her.

When her scent reached his that's how he felt. They were apart of each other.

Natsu stepped outside alarming Lucy. It was as if he was waiting for her all this time. Part of him wondered if she figured it out on her own and that's why she came to him now. Or if Loke- No the thought alone made his body rage.

"Natsu! Why haven't you come to the guild? I've been waiting for you." Her voice was as broken as her heart.

Did he not want to see her? She felt nervous but wanted to get this out of the way.

"Lucy...I have something I have been meaning to tell you." Natsu sounded way too serious.

His heart was pounding like crazy. He didn't know how to say it. He loved her but something else more important needed to be addressed first.

Lucy's mind wandered unsure of what he was going to say. It didn't sound good at all. She started to get light headed thinking about it. Was he going to tell her he didn't want to see her again?

"I...Your scent..." Natsu began to speak up but stopped

Lucy put her hand up to stop him, her breathing increased. She was losing control her body. Natsu didn't notice and went to continue.

She was sweating now. Something was seriously wrong. Lucy held her head, she felt so dizzy. He could tell she wasn't listening anymore and it hurt him.

"This is not just something I am saying for no reason. I want you to listen to me...Lucy..." He was far from calm but tried to control himself.

"Stop it...Natsu..." Her vision was blurry and she swayed slightly.

He had enough. She was suffering and he had no clue. All he could think about was getting this over with. It plagued his thoughts and dreams constantly.

"No I need to tell you this now!" He boomed at her.

Lucy fell forward barely catching herself. It was too much to handle. She was breathing hard against the ground; her elbows propping her up.

"Lucy!?" Natsu ran to her side and wrapped his arm around her, "Lucy I'm here it's ok! I'm so stupid I should have listened!"

Her eyes were dilated and couldn't help but vomit onto the ground. She couldn't hold it back. He held her up but she leaned forward wrapping her arms around her lower abdomen. She sent out a bone chilling scream. The pain surged through her body centered at her core.

This was followed by an even more horrifying silence. Lucy had fainted from the pain. Natsu caressed her in shock.

Natsu was nervous he didn't know what else to do. It all hapened so fast. His heart ached and he wanted to help her. This whole situation horrified him. He needed to get her to the guild and bring her to Wendy and Porlyuscia. She obviously needed medical help.

Natsu carried her bridle style all the way to the guild through the rain. It felt nostalgic even if he didn't understand why. It pained him to think that this incident and what he had to tell her were connected. 'For now it's best to keep it to myself.' He thought on the way there.

The door burst open and Wendy gasped soon as she saw Lucy.

"What happened Natsu!? We have to get her help quick she doesn't look good at all!" Wendy cried out.

They rushed to the infirmary and he placed her on the bed. He stared at her peaceful face wishing he could do more. Porlyuscia walked over glaring at Natsu. She definitely hates humans.

"What happened? Were there any symptoms before she fainted?" Porlyuscia was all business as always.

"She fell over and uh...threw up." He thought in silence for a moment,"Then she held her lower abdomen in pain and yelled out. That's when she passed out."

It was painful to relive it all. He didn't want to think about any of it.

"Hmmm. I see..." She was staring at Lucy,"I think I might have an idea of what the problem might be. Shouldn't be too serious as long as everything goes well. It is a personal matter though so I think you should go now." Porlyuscia seemed genuine but still concerned.

Something about the way she said personal irked him. He wanted to stay. Lucy was in so much pain and she needed him. Porlyuscia was very persistent. It was obvious she wouldn't do anything until Natsu was gone.

"Don't worry Natsu I will come get you when were done." Wendy reassured him.

Natsu went home in the rain. There was an unsatisfying chill of loneliness. He became enraptured in his thoughts all over again.

He loved her but this wasn't how it was supposed to happen. It made him sick and guilty with regret; She was his and didn't know it.

He arrived home and slammed the door behind him. He held his chest and pondered in silence.

'Stay home and never come out...'


	8. Confusion

Authors note: Glad to see a few people like my story :). I'm so sad that It's coming close to its end though. The feels. Trust me.

* * *

><p>Porlyuscia went to work as soon as Natsu was gone for good. She grabbed a syringe and took some blood from Lucy's arm and went over to a machine. She pushed some blood onto a plate and shoved it inside letting the machine do its work.<p>

Lucy finally stirred from her sleep. She was very surprised to see that she was in the infirmary. Wendy just waited quietly for Porlyuscia to finish what she was doing.

"I see you are finally awake. You came in here a mess. Don't worry though soon as we find out whats wrong with you we will be able to fix you up." Porlyuscia seemed to be in a better mood than normal, "So I just have some quick questions for you."

"Yeah alright. Thanks." Lucy sounded almost robotic.

"So any problems up until today?" She spoke softly.

Lucy shook her head.

"You look like you haven't been eating properly, no appetite?" Porlyuscia patiently awaited an answer.

It was true. Lucy hasn't been able to stomach much recently. She nodded trying not to feel light headed.

"So when was your last period?" Porlyuscia paced across the room waiting for relevant information.

"About a month ago." Lucy confirmed feeling unfazed by the prodding.

The machine behind Porlyuscia started to beep softly.

"Ah so you should be expecting it soon." Porlyuscia turned and walked to the machine and pulled out the results.

"Actually...I'm a little bit late." Lucy thought nothing of this at all.

"Well I guess that makes sense then. You **are** four weeks pregnant." She smirked at the young blonde who sit in shock.

Lucy's jaw dropped. She had never done anything with any man! Never even shared her first kiss with anyone. Her head started to spin again.

"What...no. That's impossible. I've never even done it before!" Lucy's face was red.

She felt embarrassed and shamed at the same time. Her abdomen was sore and a sharp pain went through it. Porlyuscia put her hand against her head and pushed Lucy back against the bed.

"The pregnancy is healthy as far as I can see." She read the paper carefully,"Your symptoms are telling me that the undeveloped child is going to have very strong magic capabilities. The pain you are feeling might only get worse as the pregnancy comes to term."

Lucy was carrying a baby inside of her. She didn't know how that had happen. The weight of everything started to come crashing down upon her. She was going to be a single mother.

"I don't even know...who the father is..." Lucy's heart sank.

Her child might grow up with no father at all. The thought made her extremely emotional. That's when Loke showed up; as if on queue to help her through this. He had no idea what was really going on.

"*Ahem* She really shouldn't have visitors right now." Porlyuscia frowned at Loke

"Can't you see she's scared? Whats going on?" Loke held Lucy in his arms.

She looked up at him still unsure how to feel about this situation. He was right though. Her eyes screamed terror. She could have been raped or drugged up. She was carrying a strangers baby.

"I'm-" Tears built up...

She wanted this to stop.

"She's expecting." Porlyuscia spoke plainly.

"W-What. How?" Loke sounded concerned.

"I'm not really sure. I don't remember doing anything like that." Lucy's eyes wandered off she was clearly deep in thought.

Loke knew deep within himself that Natsu had something to do with it. 'That must be why Natsu was avoiding her.' Loke thought to himself. It made his blood boil. He wanted to hurt him and make him feel Lucy's pain.

"Well you are certainly not a virgin anymore." Porlyuscia's eyes wandered to Loke, "She needs someone to take care of her. It's going to be a rough nine months. The child's magic is too powerful for its vessel and will no doubt be a painful experience for her."

Wendy was in shock; Her tiny hands against her mouth unsure of what to say.

"And that's it!? You just expect me to accept that? Do we even know who the father is?" Loke had enough of this.

"We can test a few more months in. If we try now we could lose the baby." Porlyuscia retorted.

"It's OK Loke..." Lucy's soft voice stirred at last, "I don't know what going on but he or she...they are apart of me. I don't care who the father is."

When Lucy smiled at him it was soft and radiant. That was the last hope she had to stay sane in this situation. She was frighten and wanted to cry out. She didn't want this. He was at ease. There's no way she would be alone through this. Loke sent out his heart. It was the least he could do. Even if she didn't love him as much as she loved Natsu he could be apart of her life.

"I will take care of you **both**." He resigned himself, "Please let me, I care for you so much. It's the least I can do. I won't let you handle this on your own."

"Loke..." Her arms reached out and wrapped around his neck, "Thank you so much."

Loke could feel her gratitude. She didn't have to be afraid anymore not about something like that. After the touching embrace Lucy had to think long and hard about how she was going to tell her guild mates. They were after all her family.

She decided to blurt it out and let them talk about it. When ready she could talk about the specifics of the pregnancy. Loke helped her out of bed and into the main room. He got everyone's attention.

"Hey! Lucy has something important to say! So shut up for a minute!" Loke shouted to make sure everyone got the picture.

Lucy shyly moved forward and looked around.

"I'm um..I'm pregnant. I want you all to be happy for me 'kay?" Lucy wore an awkward smile trying to get through this as fast as possible.

They all wanted to know who the father was. She could hear the whispers all around the guild.

"It's someone I love very dearly." She whispered to everyone.

Images of Natsu crept up on her. She wished he was here. Even though she knows it's not his baby it would have been nice to have the one she really loved there with her.

At least the hard part was over. Well at least for now.

"Princess you need to rest before the pain comes back." Loke whispered into her ear.

"Alright. Bye everyone. Come visit me at the infirmary I miss you guys." Lucy waved her goodbyes.

Loke grabbed her hand and led her back to the infirmary. She felt dismal all over again. In the end this wasn't really what she wanted. It's not like she wasn't happy but it was so unexpected. The circumstances were so unfortunate.

Lucy was pregnant and didn't know how it happened. She didn't even know with whom it was with. At least she had Loke; he could ease her fears of being alone.

She sat down on the edge of the mattress and stared deep in thought at the floor. Lucy wanted to tell Natsu herself about this predicament. Even though he has been acting strangely it would still put her mind at ease. She felt like he would protect her baby too. Just like how he protects her. Her child is her future after all.

"Loke..." Lucy looked tense, "I want to go see Natsu."

"No way. You are crazy if you think I'm gonna let you go." His arms were crossed and he didn't even look down at her.

In her fragile state the last thing she needs is Natsu reacting badly about this whole thing. Wendy moved across the room avoiding the two. She knew better than to get involved in their fight. She did promise Natsu to let him know what happened to Lucy after this whole thing blew over.

Wendy walked into the main hall and interrupted Carla and Happy.

"Hey guys! I need a favor from you Happy." Wendy spoke sweetly.

"Whats up Wendy?" Happy seemed to unsure as to what she was about to ask.

Wendy felt like a secret agent working for Natsu right now. It was her duty to fulfill her promise!

"Natsu was so worried about Lucy when he brought her in earlier. Could you tell him whats going on? Maybe you can get him back here we all miss him." Wendy smiled and pat Happy on the head softly.

"Aye!" Happy cheerfully flew off out of the guild hall.

Natsu was alone. His home was so quiet he was sick of being there. He just would not sit still his mind kept going back to that moment. He held her in his arms while she lay lifeless. Her body was wracked in pain.

He didn't know what to do. Should he stay here and wait or go to her. She could be in danger. He covered his face with his hand trying to keep his thoughts together. His head was starting to hurt.

"Lucy..." Natsu spoke aloud to himself.

She was all he could think about. He was about to get up and go but Happy came in through the door. He sat still not wanting to confront his problems just yet.

"Hey Happy hows everything at the guild?" Natsu was excited for some good news.

"Everyone is wondering where you are. They miss you." Happy looked at the floor sadly.

"Anything else? What about Lucy?" He needed an answer now before he broke.

Happy looked up with a smile on his face. Thats right, Lucy! Just when he had forgotten...


	9. Acceptance

Lucy was in turmoil. She held her lower tummy lightly trying to console herself. The guild would be here for her and her baby she knew that. It was simply happening a little too fast. Maybe once she knew who the father was, if she could find out, this whole thing would make sense.

"Loke I think I need some fresh air." Lucy took a deep breath and stared him in the eyes.

He had no choice but to comply. It was her body after all.

"If you go see Natsu I'm going to go and drag you back here. He's unhealthy to be around right now." Loke said as he watched her leave the room.

He sighed and stood outside of the infirmary. He just wanted to help.

Back at Natsu's house. Happy had a big smile on his face. He remembered exactly what he was here to do.

"Oh that's right. Lucy is having a baby!" Happy declared quite cheerfully.

Natsu's heart skipped a beat. His eyes grew dark and scary; he finally snapped. He stood up and with one punch smashed the table into pieces. It was like a monster took over him. This whole time he should have been there for her. It's completely different now. All of his remorse came to the surface. He was thinking irrationally.

Happy didn't have time to react. When he went to respond Natsu was already gone. He was moving and fast.

He sprinted to the guild hall. Trying to compose himself and not alert everyone else as to what was going on. It was almost impossible though he was pissed. He needed to find Loke. He knew he would be there with her. He could confront him about her pregnancy before talking to her about it.

There were two current situations that were going across Natsu's head right now. Lucy was either pregnant with his child or it belonged to someone else. He was either mad at himself or at the scum who touched her.

Through the hall into the secluded area of the guild was the infirmary. Loke was patiently waiting outside the door with his arms crossed. He caught a glimpse of Natsu and prepared for the worst. Natsu bolted to the door...

"Where's Lucy?" The anger rumbled through his voice.

"Why do you want to know?" Loke glared into what felt like his soul.

Natsu was quiet. His whole body was on fire his eyes filled with malice. He didn't want to deal with Loke right now. The situation had changed completely. Natsu knew...inside he knew that Lucy and him...

His thoughts were interrupted.

"I'm not going to let the bastard who abandoned my master near her again. You got that?" Loke was clearly agitated now.

Natsu wanted to see her he could barely stand being away. His heart ached. Part of him was afraid that while he was away Loke had taken her from him. That somehow the baby was Loke's and not his. Could spirits impregnate humans? It didn't matter to Natsu right now he just needed to know. His flames died down and he started to feel motion sickness all over again. His rage was miss placed. He felt like he was spinning.

"Who's is it...?" Natsu's voice was trembling again but this time with fear.

A deafening silence filled the hallway. He wanted it to be his. Natsu loved her so desperately. If only it could be his.

The atmosphere was tense. The stillness faded:

"Mine-" Loke said with a smug face.

"**You're lying**!" Natsu boomed out sparks started to fly everywhere.

Loke knew it wasn't true. He had resolved himself to Lucy no matter how this turns out. He wanted to be there.

Natsu hated him. He wanted to kill him. Even though he knew all along that Lucy was his. He knew the child was his too they had to be. She was apart of him. Loke smirked and adjusted his glasses.

"What would make you think I'm lying to you? You're going to fight me now? You jealous?" He scoffed.

Everything in Natsu died down. He fell to his knees and stared at the floor his eyes wide. He didn't want it to be true. It felt like his heart was breaking. There was no way he could kill Loke now. He loved Lucy and wouldn't take that away from her.

Loke started to lose his resolve after Natsu broke down. Even if Natsu pissed him off. He could see how desperate he was, how deeply he cared for her. Loke saw it was tearing him apart. It wasn't his place to keep them apart. He sighed:

"Even if it was yours it's not like she knows that. As far as she's concerned she hasn't ever had sex." Loke looked down at the man he previously crushed to pieces.

"As far as I'm concerned I haven't either." Natsu said as he took a deep breath and found his bearings.

It was half true. He had no memories of intercourse with Lucy. Secretly though he knew it was true. After that night everything changed. Her body belonged to him.

"Then why are you so upset? Don't you think we should find out who the father is?" Loke spoke and walked towards Natsu to help him up.

He ignored the help and got up on his own. Natsu's eyes wandered away from Loke's face. He stared at the ground until he finally spoke up.

"It has to be mine." Natsu said unsure of himself.

Loke was curious now. Even though it hurt him he wanted to know. Natsu probably wouldn't lie in this type of situation at least that's what Loke thought.

"Do you have a clue how this happened then?" Loke's eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"A few weeks ago her scent changed. Her body's natural scent and mine were mixed together. When I realized it I didn't want to face her..." He felt like scum, "I know I should have told her sooner. Her being pregnant and that incident are connected."

Loke couldn't contain himself anymore. Realizing exactly what happened he punched Natsu square across the jaw. Sending him flying into the wall opposite the infirmary! Natsu didn't fight back he knew he deserved it.

"You **claimed** her, fuck face! I don't know why you don't remember but you better fast. Lucy needs you." Loke was irritated and his body filled with fury.

He knew he was right. Natsu had started to suspect that when Lucy came to his house a week ago. That night he didn't want to remember. They had been intertwined together. It didn't really change anything now. He needed to be there for her.

"Ow...You didn't need to hit me." Natsu was rubbing his jaw line.

"You are lucky I am not gonna **kill** you. Lucy is suffering because of you. This pregnancy is causing her intense pain CONSTANTLY." Loke grit his teeth trying to hold back his hatred.

All this time that Loke spent with Lucy all she ever thought about was Natsu. It was painful to admit but the one Lucy really needed was the pink haired slayer. Natsu had to man up and take care of the woman he loved. Even if they didn't remember the night of passion. What mattered now is the present and their future together.

"Where is she Loke?" Natsu's eyes were dark he felt his disgrace overwhelm him.

"She said she wanted fresh air. I let her go." Loke sighed, "Please make her happy."

Natsu walked away and put his right arm up to signal he got it. He ran off to find her. The one he loved more then anything. The one he would die for.

_**'Lucy'**_

She was standing around under the cherry blossoms. The wind was chilling but she loved the way the petals fell around her. It was relaxing to feel everything vortex around her.

Lucy's scent was on the winds. It didn't take long for Natsu to track her down. He was getting closer to her. The scent that filled the air intoxicated him once again. He loved that smell. It proved she belonged to him. He walked down the path of cherry blossoms.

Natsu stopped dead in his tracks as she came into view. She could feel his eyes burn through her like his raging fire. Her head turned and lips weakly crescent into a smile. It drove him forward. He had to confront her and tell her it would be alright. She spoke:

"Natsu, there you are. I'm sorry for what happened at your house." Her voice was low and feeble, "Couldn't really help it...I guess."

"Lucy..." Natsu felt so guilty.

He stood still thinking up his next move. He wanted nothing more than to hold her and tell her how he felt. Weeks of agony waiting for this moment. He needed her now. Lucy's eyes were filled with happiness but also fear. Her body felt so weak she would topple down at any moment. Her arms crossed against her stomach.

"Did you hear the news? I'm pregnant." Even though she sounded unsure it was indeed a happy notion for her, "I don't know who the father is. Crazy right?"

His jaw clenched and he couldn't take it anymore. He was next to her in an instant and wrapped his strong arms around her giving her protection. They stayed together like that for what felt like hours. Natsu embraced her wanting to take in her pain. To save her from these terrible feelings that she felt.

Lucy was his...he would never leave her side again.

"Lucy..." The words left him he was too choked up to speak.

"What's wrong?" She was unsure of what was going on.

Natsu's hand trembled and slid down to her lower tummy. He could feel a warmth deep inside her womb. She gasped; Lucy was deep red trying to understand what was going on. It made her feel butterflies when he touched her lower abdomen. His hand didn't move he was mesmerized.

It clicked in her head. Lucy looked into his eyes and saw he looked conflicted inside. It made her heart flutter around in her chest thinking about the implications of his actions.

"Y-You..." She didn't know what to say.

"My scent is apart of you..." He finally let it out,"That's what I wanted to tell you at my house."

Thats when it hit her _hard_. The way he avoided her and lied to her. He knew something about this for a long time. Before any more misunderstandings could arise Natsu spoke up.

"Believe me I don't know how it happened. If I did I think I would have told you sooner. I didn't realize it until more recently." Natsu was firm but honest.

"So you really don't know how this happened?" Lucy was tired of crying but the tears wouldn't stop.

"No." Natsu pulled her in closer and rested her head on his chest, "but you're mine. I'm gonna keep you safe."

"Natsu you idiot." She cried softly into him banging her fist lightly to his chest.

Natsu felt exonerated. He laughed and put his hand on her face causing her to stop. His other hand went back to her lower abdomen.

"You're both mine." He smirked before taking her lips and kissing her deeply.

It felt so incredibly right. They broke their kiss both parties feeling emotional. Lucy was trembling water streaming down her face. They both felt incredibly light like everything was going to be OK.

"I love you Natsu." Lucy spoke passionately to her beloved.

"I love you too Lucy." Natsu whispered tenderly.

Natsu scooped her up bridle style and headed home.

"We should get married Lucy. Y'know have a family together." His grin was as wide as ever.

"Don't you think you jumped the gun a little bit!?" Lucy shouted with annoyance.

He kissed her lightly and just smiled enthusiatically.

"C'mon It's better this way. You know I'm impulsive! I don't like to wait!" Natsu laughed.

Lucy sighed; She knew it was true. He whisked her away to her new home with him.

Finally everything was right. They would never be apart again. Their night of passion that neither could remember bound them together. Even though their minds failed them, their bodies would never forget. Natsu and Lucy became one that night: Uniting them **forever**.

* * *

><p>This is the end to Blackout! I really hope you loved it. I loved writing it that is for sure. :)<p>

I don't have too many comments about the ending. I really wanted it to be sweet. Thephoric over and out I hope to make another fic soon. Maybe I might try something a little darker. This was just something short for my first fanfic. I wanted to test the waters and see what I liked or didn't like in the story. Might update this one a little bit before starting a new one. Thanks for your support!

**1.** I did indeed update the story a little bit. I'm sorry to do this to you! I really like the end of this story but I am not so happy with all the parts. I will probably leave everything I have already put in. So if you don't want to reread its OK. I will put new things in though to spice some stuff up. It's not that I was completely unhappy I just felt like I could have done better.

**2.** From this point on it's fully updated I wont be going back to fix up the story anymore.

Next fiction I wont be so unsure of myself I promise. :)


End file.
